In filter banks, filter panels are inserted through an access opening into a filter track. The filter panels are arranged along the filter track in side by side relation.
Air will always follow the path of least resistance. A problem presently being encountered with filter banks is that of air passing between the filter panels and bypassing the filters altogether.